A double-hung, single hung, and double slider window assembly typically includes a window frame and a pair of window sashes mounted for vertical reciprocal sliding movement, one relative to the other, in guide rails of the master frame jamb of the window assembly.
A traditional lock mechanism of the prior art, for a double hung window assembly usually includes one part of the lock on one sash and another part of the lock on the other sash, wherein joining the two parts of the lock mechanism together results in locking the sashes to one another.
One disadvantage of this type of lock mechanism is that it normally requires the sashes be a certain distance away from one another. When the sashes are too close to one another or too far apart the lock mechanism may be ineffective. For example, if the sashes are spaced too far apart, the two parts of the lock mechanism may not be able to be joined together and the window sashes may not be locked. If the sashes are too close to one another, the parts of the lock mechanism may bind or interfere with one another, resulting in the parts not being able to mate together and therefore the window sashes may not be locked. When these problems occur during installation, the installer must adjust the window sashes and lock mechanism, numerous times, before achieving a proper fit between the sashes and lock mechanism. These problems may also occur over time when windows become old, warped, or damaged through normal wear and tear.
As a result of the foregoing disadvantage, the lock mechanism and/or window sashes may need to be replaced without any assurance that the problems will not reoccur. In addition, forcibly pushing the sashes together in order to bring them to a proper distance may result in stress upon the frame around the sashes and/or the glass panes. Continuing to use the lock mechanism and window sashes in this fashion can exacerbate the problems.
What is desired, therefore, is a window lock that is more flexible to use than traditional lock mechanisms. Another desire is to provide a window lock that accommodates changes in the spacing between the sashes. A further desire is to provide a window lock that is more resistant to damage than the traditional locking mechanism without sacrificing reliability. Yet another desire is to provide a window lock that works for sashes that have a varying distance between them. Another desire is to provide a window lock that automatically locks the sashes when they are brought together.